


Heartless Stuff

by ficklefangirl



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefangirl/pseuds/ficklefangirl
Summary: I hope you brought tissues :)





	Heartless Stuff

“Oh, callooh, callay, oh frabjous day! Hearts is safe, for the Jabberwock is slain!” The King rejoiced, sidestepping a dark splatter of blood with a look of utter disgust on his face. His jolly grin returned as he took Jest’s gloved hand in one of his chubby hands and Cath’s delicate fingers in the other. The two heroes shared a look of mutual irritation, acceptance, and triumph.

“Dearest, darling Catherine; most marvelous Jest; you are heroes to our kingdom. Jest, you are hereby granted a knightship for your bravery! As for you, Lady Pinkerton,” the King released Jest and placed his other hand in Catherine’s, kissing her knuckles tenderly. “ _ Dearest  _ Lady Pinkerton, you are to be my queen.”

Cath glanced helplessly at Jest, who returned the expression with panic in his eyes. He looked hopeless because he knew that Cath couldn’t easily decline. The King hadn’t even  _ asked _ . He’d all but  _ demanded  _ Catherine to be his queen in the hope that she would be willing and ecstatic.

Cath’s hand loosened. She felt as if the world were spinning and ending all around her. All of this triumph was being replaced with dread and discomfort. She couldn’t marry his Majesty. She  _ couldn’t _ .

If she could slay the Jabberwock, why was standing up to the King so difficult?

She pulled her hand away and curtsied, feeling calm and anxiety rush through her at the same time. She could do this. She was Catherine Pinkerton the Jabberwock slayer.

“Your Majesty,” she began. “You are too kind, and you have been ever so good to me. Why, I may be the luckiest girl in all of Hearts to win your affections so.”

The King clapped giddily, vigorously agreeing.

“However,” Catherine took a deep breath and felt Jest staring at her in disbelief. “I cannot be your queen.”

His Majesty’s face fell. “Wh-what do you--” he stopped, speechless.

The courtiers were beginning to creep back into the theatre, wondering if it was really true-- had Lady Pinkerton and the court joker really slain the vicious Jabberwock?

“Your affections toward me have been outstanding and extravagant as well as endearing and kind, but I am afraid that I cannot return them, as fond of our friendship as I am. Some people simply were not meant to be together and I apologize for not being able to say it earlier. But...that is not all. I simply do not wish to be royalty.” With every word, Cath felt a weight lift off of her chest. She said everything as gracefully as she could, not wanting to offend the King or embarrass her family further with her impoliteness. Jest, out of the corner of her eye, seemed in awe and entirely overjoyed. She felt her heart flutter. 

“The life of a queen is not one that I would aim to live. I prefer a simpler life. My real dream, the dream that I have ached to achieve for years, is to run my own bakery. I want to be able to bake endless sweets and tarts and fresh bread and-” she stopped herself. The King looked so sad and heartbroken, and she felt a twinge of guilt.

“Your Majesty, there are countless girls in Hearts who would leap at the chance to win your heart. I only wish for you to be with someone who loves you as much as you deserve.” She curtsied again and glanced quickly at Jest, who nodded approvingly. 

The King blew his nose into his gold-stitched handkerchief. “Beautiful Lady Pinkerton, I thank you for your honesty. In fact, if you promise to bake for me often, I shall purchase for you any storefront your heart desires. After all, it is to be the most wondrous bakery in all of Hearts, is it not?”

“It is.” Catherine said softly, leaning down to kiss the sad King’s cheek. She felt sorry for him, but she had done what was necessary. 

Heart soaring, she shared a secretive smile with her Joker before Mary Ann escorted her home.

. . .

Cath’s parents had locked in her room for 3 days with no dessert and hardly any food to speak of. The furious Lord and Lady Pinkerton had refused to hear a word of her reasoning.

But it didn’t make a difference to her. She was happy. She was triumphant. She was  _ free _ . She no longer had to marry his Majesty, and the fact that she’d finally stood up for what she believed in had filled her with confidence and joy. 

The Jabberwock was gone. She was going to have her bakery. And maybe-- just maybe-- she could be with Jest. 

Her heart was soaring and she was happier than she’d ever been.

A knock sounded on the heavy door and her parents entered, smiling gently. 

“Catherine, darling, we’d like to apologize for our crude and unfair behavior. It seems as though we’ve forgotten that your life is your own. We shouldn’t have been so controlling and tried to force you into marrying his Majesty.” The Marchioness sighed.

“We want you to be happy,” The Marquess said softly. “And it took you slaying a horrible creature with a magical sword to show us that our daughter is not a little girl. You can make your own choices.”

“Especially seeing as you managed to ever-so-politely break off the courtship with his Majesty. Somehow, you managed to stay in his good graces. He’s having a ball in 3 days’ time. This ball will celebrate the end of the Jabberwock’s reign of terror, honor you and the Joker, and mourn the loss of Lady Peter, as unpleasant as she was. It is to be quite the celebration.” the Marchioness smiled. “You are expected to be there, of course.”

“Thank you for your understanding and forgiveness,” Catherine said politely.

There was another knock on the door and when the Marquess rose to open it they saw Mr. Penguin standing in the doorway.

“Lord Pinkerton, there is a visitor downstairs. I don’t recognize him, but he’s brought a calling card.” he handed a small white card to Cath’s father.

“Sir Jest?” he read aloud.

“Isn’t that the court joker’s name?” the Marchioness inquired with raised eyebrows.

“He received a knighthood after helping me slay the Jabberwock, remember? He saved my life before swooping in to help me slay the beast.” Catherine spoke in a way that would describe Jest as a dashing hero, a gentleman, and a good man-- just in case Cath’s mother still thought of him as a lowly joker.

The Pinkertons rose and went down curiously to the parlor, Cath’s nerves buzzing with contained excitement.

Catherine gasped. Jest was standing against the wall, and he certainly didn’t look like a court joker. He was a fine gentleman dressed in exquisite all-black finery. His face was rid of the dark kohl that usually lined his eyes, and while it was odd to see him this way, he looked handsome. His mess of black hair had been tamed and settled underneath an elegant hat that had no doubt come from Hatta’s shop. A polite smile rested on his face and he held a large bouquet of perfect white roses.

He caught her eye with a smirk and a raise of his eyebrows, and she blushed.

“Sir Jest,” the Marquess greeted. ‘Welcome. Please, have a seat. Now, may I ask… is there a reason for this splendid surprise visit?”

‘Actually,” Jest said as he sat on the edge of a gilded chair across from the couch where all three Pinkertons sat. “There is.” He was as cool as a cucumber and as smooth as butter. If he had any doubts or fears, he hid them well with his polite manner and fine appearance.

“I was hoping that I might have a word with you and your wife. And, of course,” his yellow gaze settled on Catherine and he smiled gently. “With your daughter, Lady Catherine.”

Her ecstatic heart beat like a hummingbird’s wings.

Cath watched her parents glance at each other, but she was unable to read their expressions. However, they sat there waiting for Jest to continue speaking, so everything was going well as of yet.

“Well, as you probably know, I was granted a knighthood, a plot of land, a small sum of money, and a place among the nobility as a reward for helping dear Lady Catherine slay the Jabberwock. And seeing as I am now nobility, I see no reason why I cannot request,” his breath caught as if he could hardly believe that he was really living this moment. “A courtship with her.”

He and Cath smiled at each other quickly. The first step had been taken. It took all of Catherine’s willpower to keep her from leaping out of her seat to embrace the love of her life.

“A courtship? Now? But she’s only just rejected the King.” The Marchioness frowned disapprovingly.

“Yes, but I figured it wouldn’t be long before other suitors came knocking on your door. After all, your daughter is not only charming and so very, very beautiful, but she is also courageous, selfless, fierce, passionate, funny, gifted, and impossibly wonderful in all that she does. Any man would be lucky to be hers.” his eyes were so soft, and his hands nervously held the bouquet, fingers fiddling with the black ribbon elegantly wrapped around the thornless stems.

“You may be right. So tell us, Sir Jest, what would make  _ you  _ the best suitor for my darling daughter? Why, out of all the charming gentlemen in the kingdom, should we choose  _ you _ ?” Cath’s father crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

“Why me? Well, I could protect her. I had a hand in slaying the Jabberwock, and I am well-trained in fighting.” he coughed. “You know, in case the King ever needed defending.” he smiled quickly, covering up the slight lie. “I could provide for her well. Not only that, but...I genuinely mean to make her happy. I would be overjoyed to be by her side. She’s had me enchanted for far too long a time, and I can’t help but want a future with her. She’s everything I could ever ask for, and all I could ever need. I would do anything for her and go above and beyond what is necessary to provide for her. But of course, this decision lies in  _ her  _ hands, not in mine.” he concluded his statement with a gentle smile.

Breathless, Cath stood and held a hand out to the black-clad gentleman. He held her hand gently.

“I say yes,” she said, not tearing her eyes away from his. “The choice is one that I am glad for, and I find you quite charming as well, Sir Jest. Father, if I may have your blessing, I would be delighted to enter into this courtship.”

Cath’s parents stood and blessed the courtship, their hesitation replaced by enchantment at Jest’s charms, and Catherine stood to escort her guest to the door. She held his hand in hers, a lovesick and gleeful smile stretched across her face.

“Jest,” she grinned. “We did it. If all goes according to plan, we’re going to be with each other until the end of Time.” she blushed as he swept a gentle kiss across her cheek.

“Dearest Cath,” he whispered. “We’ll have your bakery, a future together, and endless happiness in just a few weeks’ time. We did it. We’re free to love each other at last.” His yellow eyes held so many emotions, and Catherine felt happier than she’d ever been.

But as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers, Catherine felt a drop of something warm on her head. Confused, she looked up to see nothing but a bed canopy entwined with white roses and bleeding hearts, a regal crown on her bedside table, and a tear-stained pillow.


End file.
